Bloody Hell!
by Beayuu
Summary: This Story Inculdes : Turning into Malfoy, Turning into Violet, Hitting fred with a saucier pan , turning into opposite sex, disgusting terms of cursing , getting blad and many more 1st try in HermionexFred, HILARIOUS story
1. 1st day at the Burrow

_Disclaimer : I bloody hell don't own every thing you recognize here expect for the plot_

_Author Notes: Please please please excuse me for my horrible spelling_

_"It's the weird world don't you know it?  
It's the weird world you can't slow down  
It's the weird world no better how you fight it"  
- Backstreet boys **Weird World** taken from **Never Gone** album_

* * *

"offhh!…. _Fred Weasley!.._ Stop it! Im** Warning** you… That's_ It!"_

_Smack!_

"_OWWW_! Hermione granger that hurts!" Was the whining of Fred Weasley

"that's for trying to play your stupid prank on me!" Hermione said proudly

"Hmpph!" Sticking his tongue out , marching off

It's been only five minutes since Hermione Granger stepped into the burrow, and Fred Weasley the Weasley twins tried to make her to fall into one of his pranks.. Geez! How in the name's hell is she going to survive for two months ?you see, Hermione stayed over at the burrow early than before, just because her parents—no! her parents aren't dead! Just because her parents decided to go for a 2nd honeymoon and she respect that

"Hermione dear.. would you mind helping me to lay the table?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Yes Mrs Weasley!" Hermione yelled smiling , walking off towards the basin getting ready for all the utensils

_she looked so innocent when she is smiling.._ Fred thought, staring into spaces, his face splitting into a smile

'hey twin brother.." George entered the room only to be blocked by Fred who seems like to be staring into spaces

"**Oh My God** Fred! Im so glad for you marriage of u and the Air!" George cracked up

"Thank you, you should have married the earth!" was the comeback after he was awoken

"Ya and we have…" George stop and pretended to count with his fingers " 3542 babies so far"

"oh that many? I lost count!"

they both laughed meekly , walking towards the table while Hermione still arranging the table, than entered Harry Potter, with the most beautiful emerald eyes, jet black hair and errh.. in his pajamas , rubbing his eyes with hair completely mess

"_Yaawwnn,_ good morning everyone!" harry greeted sleepy

"Good morning harry! Your just in time for breakfast!" Mrs Weasley grinned in reply while the others muttered a good morning , flicking her wand and a bowl of pancake mix flew towards her, tossing the eggs in the frying pan, busy cooking

"ooh, good, well.. I will just erh.. go change than.." Harry mumbled clumsily

"Oh and could you be a dear and call Ron up?" She asked putting the eggs that she have been frying earlier into a saucer while the other hand mixing the pancake mix

"ohh. Okay"

still in his wonderland , he walked up towards the stairs grumbling about more sleep

"George! Fix the pancake mix now! Stop it turning into a..greenish slimy…. _THING_!" Mrs Weasley shriek in horror suddenly

" I didn't do it mom!" George replied with a rather mischievous smile trying to be 'Innocent'

"Don't make me do something to your little lab .. in your bedroom" She threaten while giving them a sharp piercing look

"_Aww_ man" with that George waved his wand and the greenish pancake mix turned back into an edible pancake mix

"HARRY , RON , AUTHUR BREAKFAST NOW!"

"oh god, I think my ear drums are bust.." Hermione mumbled softly towards herself

"heard that!" Fred exclaimed

she rolled her eyes

"and Im going to tell mum!" Wagging his finger at her smirking like a fool

"ooh! Im **so** scared! Go ahead! I will tell her about your latest so-called 'invention'!" Hermione shot back pointing her finger towards him

"wha-" fred yelled

"how did she kn-?" George interrupt

"You told her?" Fred interrupt again

"Hell no!"

"_No what_?" Mrs Weasley asked sharply, eggs in plate on one hand while bacons on another

"nothing mom!" the twins chorused together

"No what Hermione?"

"Nothing!" Hermione grinned

Mrs Weasley eyes them suspiciously , deciding to ignore them, she continued her placing of cooked food on the table

"Ronald Weasley! You better come down at once!" She yelled once more, glancing at the direction of the stair case , pulling her hands to her hips

"coming mom!" Ron yelled through his door off screen

and finally after much yelling of "wake up!" the breakfast finally started with the passing of bacons and "Hermione! You have to eat more!" with the great services of Mrs Weasley , it came and ended

"Hey want to play quidditch?" Harry asked with his eyes glimmering with light

"sure count us in" the twins yelling in unison

"me too!" ginny agreed

"yup!"

"No thank you!" Hermione grunted

"But if you aren't in we will be un-equal on of us have to sit out"" Harry said desperately

"I will then" Fred volunteered a little bit too willingly

"okay than that setters it, George , Ron group A Ginny , me group B" harry planned and they went inside for their broomstick, coming back with just a few seconds later, starting their game with a whistle

"are you going to watch or are you going to go inside ?" Fred asked curiously towards Hermione

"I think Im going to go inside as Im soo not into Quidditch " She replied standing up , brushing off grass off her pants

" Hermione! **DUCK**!" Harry yelled without a warning

Hermione ducked quickly as one of the terrible bludger flew across her nose , missing her by just about two center meters

"Jesus! RON are you trying to _KILL_ me!" She snarled almost instantly after a few seconds later, giving Ron a piercing stare that can kill

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it!" Ron said after landing , hanging his head , shufflering his feet nervously

"Never mind just forget about me and continue your game.. "Hermione said gloomy trying to arrange her super messed-up knots hair , rummaging through her bag beside her trying to find her comb and mirror

"actually I have a ideal..and this game will involve everyone that is present" Ginny piped up cheerfully

Hermione flinched at that sentence that Ginny just stated—this doesn't sound good! The last time Ginny used this tone, she have to jump down the terrible cold , brain freezing lake naked it was a Dare made by her, 2 months ago , the game was ----

_"Truth Or Dare"_

Hermione thought she could faint this very moment

* * *

_Written on:  
Monday  
November 14 2005  
11.00PM_


	2. Pranks starts!

Disclaimmer : I'm not JK rowling neither is Harry Neither is Hermione Neither is Draco Neither is Ron Neither is ginny Neither is Fred Neither is George arrhh! Particularly im don't own any thing u know here bleaahhss

Author notes: excuse me _terrible_ spelling ( ieven italic the terriblewhat else you want?)

_"I dunno, what he does to make you cry  
But i'll be there by your side  
I dun have a fancy car  
To get to you i walked athousand miles"  
Taken from Backstreet boys -** All i have to give**- in **Backstreet's Back album**_

* * *

"Harry.. I dare you to …. Lick Ron's feet!" Fred dared

_"what!"_

it's been only the first dare and harry felt like quitting the game, I mean.. Lick Ron's FEET! Everyone knows that Ron never ever ever wash his feet! Ewww! He threw a bitter look at Fred while the others exchanges "ewws" and eager glances , Ron who was still in shock felt his jaw just extended to the ground – bloody Fred!

"Oh come on, you are chickening out!" George smiled widely while wagging that skinny index finger at Harry's disgusted face

than Harry made his way slowly towards Ron , shooting him a sorry look , he stuck his tongue out , making his way slowly yet hesitating and finally he did the world's grossest thing that he assume in his whole entire life…-- he licked it

"_EWWWWWWW_!" Ginny and Hermione winkled their nose while the twins roared with laughter, gasping for breath , and the poor innocent Ron quickly went to the bath room washing his feet, and that disgusted Harry quickly split out the terrible taste in h is mouth , cleaning it with a towel near by

"Harry It's your turn!" Hermione stated when Ron walked back with his feet wet, making the floor wet too

"huh? Oh yah. Hermione truth or Dare?" Harry exclaimed with his eyes glistering in the light

oooohh.. crap, she has a bad feeling about this!

"erhh truth?" Hermione squeak timidly

She than reach for a small truth potion that Fred and George made, they called it the 'Truth potion' to Hermione it is a stupid name, it wasn't like Veritaserum it's weaker she felt the terrible bitter tasting liquid went down her throat causing Goosebumps to form

"who do you used to crush on? Name them accordingly!" Harry ask

oh shit..

"erhh, Krum, Draco" Hermione blurted out , quickly covering her mouth with her right hand , eyes widened with shock and shaking her head trying to deny it

"**DRACO MALFOY**?" Ron exclaimed with a hint of jealousy in it " **THAT BLOODY ARSE-HOLE FERRET**?"

"can't blame her, he have a cute piece of ass!" Ginny admitted

"**_Ginny_**!" the Weasley brothers snapped with protection

"_What!"_

"never mind!"

"Fred truth or dare?" Hermione asked trying to avoid awkward questions and a quarrel between them

"dare?"

"I dare you to go down stairs and tell Mrs Weasley that your gay!"

Fred than walked down gloomy only to return with a few minutes later with Mrs Weasley's gasp yelling a **_What_**! They all went laughing away , rolling on the floor gasping for air, trying to stop their laughter clutching their stomach

"that's a good dare.." Harry said between laughter

"Ron truth or dare ?" Fred asked

"erhh truth?" Ron answered drinking that horrible truth potion

"who do you crush on ?"

oh fuck not this question!

"Kids! I need you all guys to be down right now!" Mrs Weasley 's yelling could be heard through the doors before Ron could even answer

groans and complains could be heard from the group of teenagers who is enjoying that every moment but the only one who didn't complain nor groan is Ron, he was spared by that stupid question that Fred asked , they all went down gloomy

"now that you are all here, I want to discuss about erh… Fred's ga-"

"**WHAT**! Im not gay!" Fred exclaimed while the others broke into laughter

"your ………_ not_?"

**"HELL** no! it's a dare made by Hermione!" pointing a accusing finger at her

while the others broke into laughter again, Mrs. Weasley gave Fred and Hermione a disapproving look , shaking her head rolling her eyes saying something about 'Teenagers!'

* * *

Hermione cuddled up into the sofa in Ginny's room with her nose stuck into a 'Magical Theory -- Waffling, Adalbert" book after a few okay scratch that not really a few It's kind of like 30 minutes later from the eh.. Fred – gayness? She chuckled at the very thought, they all decided not to play truth or dare since Hermione decided that cuddling up reading a book is much more sensible than playing that gam-

"let's put this over there that she won't know"

put what? She? Who's she? She book marked the page that she is reading and slowly walked out the door opening it

**_Bomb!_**

"bleaahhh! What is that!" Hermione yelled she can feel that a taste of dung in her mouth , chocking and spitting out whatever she think that is inside her mouth but she knew who did it that stupid little foul—

"**FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY COME OUT NOW AT ONCE!"** Hermione screeched

Just than Ginny walked pass Hermione and immeadtly gasped at the poor girl who is still feeling that the taste of dung inside her mouth

"HERMIONE! YOU ARE IN **VIOLET**!"

* * *

Written on :  
Tuesday  
Novemeber 15 2005  
8.37 Pm 


	3. Warrr!

_Disclaimer : I don't own own so u don't sue sue  
__Author notes: I need **reviews**! Please ! **reviews!** I excuse my horrible spellings!_

_"I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words than take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that.."  
**Backstreet boys** – **black and blue** – more than that

* * *

_

_**"what?"**_

Hermione screeched in a way that she don't , she always did it when like she was accused of going out with that horrible malfoy (_cough_) and trust me – It didn't sounds good, it was completely ear –piercing and terrible that even mrs Weasley who was at the garden , fixing the fences that the twins broke yesterday , cause she wanted to experience the muggle way , dropped the heavy hammer, which she pounced it as "Hummer" and ran into the house thinking that some girl was molest, either Hermione or Ginny, she can't tell the difference they both sounds the same, even too harry potter and Ron Weasley stopped their so called important quidditch match discussion and went out to see what have happen that terribly that cause Hermione screeching that awful way, and they all came to get the same news, their thoughts are a bit of a similar – okay scratch that their thought are completely the same, in the topic of…

"Hermione? Why are you in violet?"

Hermione than pushed her way from the small crowd that she have form by her screeching, and went towards the bath room, looking straight in the mirror coming face to face with a very violet Hermione granger

_"Fred, George Weasley!"_ some one yelled

it wasn't Hermione, neither is mrs Weasley it is Ron, it doesn't take long for the duo prankster to come out timidly facing a very red-face Ron , erhh a very violet-faced Hermione? And a not very controlled mum

" I demand you to change Hermione back!" was the first sentence that their mum shot to them

"erhh.. we haven't find a cure yet but the dye will vanish after 36 hours" George replied with a sheepish smile

"What in the bloody hell you mean that you can't change Hermione back till 36 hours later?" Ron twisted with fury

"Yo bro clam down! Your not violet aren't you!" Fred exclaimed , crooking his eyebrows

"ya ! look in the bright side Hermione ! you can be in your favorite color for 36 hours!" george added in

"dude! Her favorite color is Red!" fed shot back

"pretend I didn't say that then Hermione"

no reply ….

"eh Hermione?"

**_"I'm going to so kill you!"_** Hermione roared chasing after that stupid prankster , wrestling Fred down with all the force she have, pulling his hair, determine to tear all his hair out, and by accident , she poke his eye..

"oww! Hermione that hurts!"

"Hermione get off him!"

"fight! Fight! Fight!"

**"RON!"**

"sorry! Not helping!"

"harry do something!"

"what! We aren't supposed to use magic!"

"anything!"

"like what! I don have a want to stuck it up in hermione's nose!" _( book 1, troll, remember? A.n)_

"ouch! Hermione! I think you just broke my penis.."

**"Fred!"**

"what! Ouch my eye!"

"harry Ron george! You all hold back Hermione while I pull Fred out!"

they all nodded as mrs Weasley pulled Fred to a corner and the rest held back a very pissed off Hermione granger

"let me off! Let me kill them!" Hermione snarled" you have two less brother, two less mouth to be fed, one free room and you can have all their extra things that they invented!"

"hmm sounds good!" Ron considered

**"Ron!"**

"what! I was just thinking!"

after minutes of holding Hermione down, chaos finally stop . but Hermione still shoots Fred and george stares when they are near

"I damn swear! They are going to bloody hell pay when I get back to human color!" she mutters every time when ginny asked

days were terrible! The twins will always tease her when they saw her, and mrs Weasley will then give them a piercing stare, Hermione then will charge at them causing a fight to break out again ! actually hermione's words are so true cause the revenge of hers came really quick.. as in…

**"aaaggggghhhhhhhh! Im a girl!"**

okay george particularly woke the whole neighbor hood—hold the phone! They don't have neighbors, george particularly woke the whole family in the morning one day, and was joined too by his lovely brother's yelling . with a very smirking Hermione granger, the family quickly ran up towards their room slamming the door open while harry, Ron and their lovely sister all burst out in laughter, and much to their surprise to, their mother

"MUM! We ar-"

"girls I know"

Fred or george I don't know which one ugh! One of them took a peek inside their erh.. pants

"I GOT A V-"

"me too! So shut it!"

"mom!"

"we are boys!"

"not very!" Hermione added in

**"HERMIONE!"**

"what! "

"how should I go out?" they whined

"don't worry , we have make up for you , ginny my dear I think we found ourselves a doll to make up with!" Hermione said with a smirk that looks so a-like with Draco malfoy

"oohh! Can I mom can I?" ginny squealed

"oh cause you can dear"

**"WHAT!"**

* * *

written on  
Thursday  
November 17th 2005  
10.48Pm

**REVIEW PLEASEEE! ((BEGG!)**


	4. Makeovers

Disclaimer: I don't own everything you recognize here..

Author notes : WHHAA! Excuse me for my terrible spelling and thank you for all your reviews! You made my day! And read the bottom author note! **Very very very important! (not the review respond after it!)**

_'i tried to go on like i never knew you  
im awake but my world i half-asleep  
i prayed for this heart to be unbroken  
but without you all im going to be is..  
incomplete..'  
-Backstreet Boys-**Incomplete**-**Never Gone**_

* * *

"george! Do something!" Fred mumbled with fright as ginny Weasley walk to her room, coming back with a bag of make-up

"Okay in a count of 3, we ran for it okay." george whispered back to him

"1…2…**3**…!"

They sprinted towards the door , and was about to reach with their heart leaping with happiness, one girl spoils it all.. Hermione granger suddenly appeared at the door way blocking the entrance, stopping them from running, obviously Fred who was the faster runner jerked followed by george, they sort of construct a human domino with Hermione the first, fred in the middle, george on top .. _ugghh!_ Anyway the whole point is george hit fred when fred jerked then fred ---- well you get the point

there was minutes of silence , brown eyes of hers and shocking blue eyes of his…erh.. her.. then finally Hermione pushed him (_or her_) off

"**eyykkee**! Im not a lesbian! " Hermione yelled

"hey! Im a boy!"

"look closer fred! You're a girl! And go back! Time for a lesson for both of you girly girlies!"

"when am I going to change back into boys?"

"we you mean!"

"when I like it!"

"what! but her-"

"shut up and sit down before I make a potion to make your breast bigger!"

_-silence-_

"good doggy!"

"I'm not a dog!"

"neither am I! Im george!"

"and fred!"

"the Weasley-"

"twins!"

"stop your crap and just sit down!"

Hermione snapped and pushed them on the chairs on the front of Ginny's little dressing up corner

"you better stop running if not I will make your breast bigger!" she threatened

the Weasley twins winced at the sentence and sat on the chair very still as Hermione walked out of the door slamming it close, leaving the '_new_' born '_girls_' in the cruel hands of miss ginny Weasley . she swore she heard an evil laughter when she closed the door

"so… erhh what happened to my arm.. elder sisters?" Ron asked as Hermione entered the kitchen

"well, nothing much.. " Hermione replied grabbing a toast on the table, munching it away "just a few make-over.."

"you bloody hell serious? They will kill you for that!"

"they won't! as long as they are girls, they wont!" she assured "unless they want their breast to be bigger.."

it was long till the terrible yelling of two girls (_or boy_) boomed across the quiet house of the Weasley family

"**_ginnnnnnnnnnnnY!_** what did you do to me?" was the 1st yell

"nothing! Just a few make-up!" was the other , rather laughing than yelling

"you completely ruin my—"

"_our!"_

"our face!"

"what! I just added a few extra color in it!"

Hermione quickly bust into the room and saw 2 girls whose face completely covered with make up , oh god ! how she hope that she have a camera!

_**Click! Flash! Hey!**_

"hey harry! Sent me a copy!" Hermione yelled after that bouncing harry

"me too!" ginny piped in

"harry! Im going to so kill you!" george yelled

"Im off to develop the film!" harry teased . skipping away

_"where's my two lovely twin sister?"_ mrs weasely's voice boomed across the hallway

the twins looked at each other with dismay "**_mum!"_** they said together with shiver down their spine

"Hermione I always want to ask you but you aren't suppose to use magic, how did you turn them to females!" ginny asked

"just a little potion I made!" Hermione replied winking

just that mrs Weasley came in

"Aww, don't they look cute together?"

"ahh! If there's god! He hates me!" Was the woe of the Weasley twins

* * *

it was days after fred and george was turn into opposite sex, each time they get on hermione's nerves, she will make their breast bigger , which obviously gross them out and when finally ginny manage to pressured Hermione to change her so called lovely 'sisters' back into their real sex , they were after her necks! They threw dung bombs into her room and turned her precious book into monsters that bites every time she touches it , well, **BIG MISTAKE**! Everyone knew that Hermione love her books! She was so pissed that she removed their mouths for a week, and when she did….

"amm! Mmmm mmmm tm mm mmm? (_ahh! What happen to my mouth?)"_ was the muffled voice of fred

"amm! Mm mmmmM! Mm mmmm! (_ahh! My mouth ! my mouth!_ ) george particularly freaked

they panicky touched the 'mouth' on their faces but to find that skin is covered it, they waved around frantically , running around at the kitchen

"stop running george ! your making me dizzy!" their looked unconcerned mother said to them while knitting

"you would panic if you wake up and found out that you are mouth (_less_) !" was the sentence that fred wish to spat out mother – or not! Hermione granger is seriously going overboard!

And when they finally got their mouth back while poor hermione's book are still monsters as the dup can't turn them back which they claimed (_that's a lie ! everyone knew that_!) she was simply bored to death! Books are the only thing that can make her busy! She can't threatened them to turn them back as she need to book to make potions to prank them back.

"Hermione actually I can turn your books back you know" fred whispered into her ear at night when everyone was out to buy books (Hermione bought her books long time ago and fred want to hook up some invention ) and she was sleeping , she jolt awake

"what? turn them back now than!'

**"no!"**

"excuse me?"

"no! _unless.."_

"unless what?"

"unless…"

"just say it out fred!"

"unless.. _yougooutonadatewithme_!"

"what? sorry didn't catch that.."

" I sai-_d _(extending the 'd') you---go---on---a---date---with---me!" blushing

for some reason, Hermione felt a smile creeping up on her face

* * *

_**!Review Respond!**_

joeyandpaceyforever : aww thank you!  
The Gryffindor Drummer : thank you too!  
electrikyellow: thanks for supporting! Thank you! Haha.. please don show me the puppy eyes! I have updated!  
LyndseyHattaway : OMG! Do u need me to sent you to hospital! Don't die! If u die I will lose one reader! (sobss)  
Queen of Duct Tape: aghh! Don't kill me! If u do I can't update! (whimpers with fright)  
KatrinaLee : mwhaha! (chock chock) erhmm sorry.. where was i ? oh ya..Thank you! Lol the last prank I didn't really think a lot, it's the first thing that popped into my mind.. lolx!

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I need help with the next chapter! Help in what will Hermione respond. Options are**

_**(A)**yes  
**(b)**no  
**(c)**are you pranking me? That's a terrible joke fred!  
**(d)**Xxxxx suddenly interrupt ( replace xxx with character)_

**Please vote! I want at least 3 ! if I don't I'm not updating till it's 3 ((evil laughter))  
**

**

* * *

**

_Written on:  
SUnday  
november 20 2005  
6.58PM_


	5. Confusing and Panicking

_Disclaimer: no I don't owe. Yes. Don't sue me  
__Author notes : OMG! I love you all who reviewed and vote! Mwuaks!_

_" I don't care who you are  
Where your from  
what you did  
as long as you love me"  
**Backstreet boys** – As along as you love me – **Backstreet's back  
**_

_**Voting results**_ :_ 6._ **Yes**_ 2._ **Some one interupt** _1._**Are u pranking me?**

* * *

_What?_ Fred is asking me out? Is it a prank? Would he really ask me out? Is he serious? Numerous questions flashed through the nervous mind of Hermione, her heart nearly stop still for a moment as he asked and she felt that behind her ears are hot

"Hello Hermione?" Fred mumbled thinking that he should not ask that question. There is the word 'embarrassing' all over the air now, snapping back her into focus

"Huh? Oh erh. Ya. I suppose. If it's not a pranks or something…" she mumbled

"Hey! I'm a prankster but it doesn't mean that Im not serious in other things!" he pouted with a very put on sad expression

"ya whatever fred! Just turn my books back please!"

"um.. jus- no!"

"_excuse me?_!""

"**No!** who knows that you will skip on me when I turn you books back? I will turn them back after the date!"

"what? I -? Fine!" she grunted

"okay so see you at the day after tomorrow 4 o'clock at Hogsmeade "

"but hogsmeade is huge! Where am I going to find you?"

"at the Three Broomsticks pub than..don't tell anyone.." with that he skipped away

"_huh?_ Whatever!"

_bum bum! Bum bum bum! Oww….  
_"_fred? Are you alright? God it must hurt rolling down the stairs!"_

she chocked down a laughter after listening the conversation behind the doors, she's not _ears dropping.._ I mean it's so loud that she can hear it.. so it's not earsdropping.. she god a date with fred Weasley! The funniest blued-eyed good looking twin!

Wait a minute… the first moment she is killing him, re-locating his penis, the next moment she is going out with him? Ahh! Love is in the air.. she banged her head on the table aghh! This is confusing! After seconds of hang-banging , she slumped back to to bed knowing that tomorrow is going to be exciting nerve wrecking day , she buried her head under the pillow and pondered over what he said just now…what do he mean by do not tell anyone? Then it hit her.. how is she going to bluff harry and ron scratch that how is she going to bluff harry and the Weasley family that she is not going out with one of the twins? **AGHH!** Help! Maybe.. Maybe she would say that she is going out with her family.. no her family is on a 2nd honey moon! What about she say that she is going out with her cousin? Ya that's better Maybe tomorrow she would go out a buy some clothes… she than closed her eyes for once aren't tired of reading, and went to her wonderland..

* * *

"good morning ginny!" Hermione piped cheerfully to that grumbling, sleepy Ginny

"for a min mom!" she mumbled and went back to sleep

Hermione than shook her lightly but she didn't even bluge. So Hermione bellowed

"_Ginny!_ I got a date!"

"ya right.. Hermione your trick aren't gonna wake me up.." she mumbled again , ignoring her

"_no _ginny Weasley it's not a trick it's ture!' she said sharply

in this point, ginny really jerked awake

"who?when?how?"

"some one you know , yesterday! Okay now you have to go for your breakfast.!"

"who!" she pressed on , still in sitting postion..

"someone!"

"who?"

" can you keep a secret?" she asked crooking her eyebows

"you damn well know that answer!"

"not even harry and ron.."

"yah yah whatever just spill!" she tugged her sleeves

"okay! It happen yesterday when you all are of to buy books I was having a nap when fred jolt me awake he said that if I go out with him tomorrow, he will turn my books back" she said nervously pointing at the shelves of snapping monsters books

ginny suddenly than snapped her fingers

"that's explains why fred rolled down the stairs yesterday once we entered the room!" grinning in victory

"hey want to go shopping for clothes today?" she suggested

"ya ! okay! Want to buy some clothes to impress fred huh?"

Hermione than showed her an embarrassing smile , blushing slightly

"okay off to breakfast!" shoving ginny lightly out the door

"Breakfast everyone!"

Hermione found herself walking down the staircase , sitting right opposite the duo twins, beside her was ginny, taking a scoop of scramble eggs on her plate , munching it away

"you know Hermione let's go to diagon alley to get new robes.." harry suggested

"no sorry but I have to go out with ginny to shop.."

"what about tomorrow"

'I got a date with fred' was the sentence Hermione wish to say , she hate lying to harry.. ron don't suspect but harry will..

"Sorry but no.. I have to go out with my cousin.." she lied avoiding eye contact with him and fred

" ya righ- _ouch_" ginny whined softly as Hermione kicked her foot

" you al'right gin?" ron asked and he eh stuff down his toast into his mouth , grabbing another

ginny nodded weakly as Hermione shot her a 'shut-the-hell-up-or-I-will-hex-you-to-the-moon!' look

"Harry can you pass the salt?" ron broke the silence as crumbles of toast drop down from his mouth

"**ron!** Eat with you mouth close!" Hermione winkled her nose

* * *

"hey Hermione.. what about this?" ginny asked after thousands of shop they have been through and the muggle mall it's 5 pm now and hermione didn't even bought a single shirt! _She is such a pain in the ass when it comes to choosing her clothes._ she sighed, they are suppose to be back at 5.50! she held up a white skirt with black traces down it's side, it's very short and a short sleeves t-shirt with a very revealing back

"what! you want me to wear this during the date with your brother?" eyeing the skirt up and down refusing to take the hooker clothes (which hermione refer as)

"yes!"

"Hell no! i ain't going to wear a hooker clothes when im going out with your brother!" she protested

"**BUT hermione**! it's 5pm now!"

_"what! 5 pm! i haven't bought a shirt yet!"  
_

_

* * *

_

_Written on :  
Wednesday november 23 2005  
2.32PM_

_Ps: hey im sorry that i took so long to update, but because i lost the damn doc and i have to retype the whole shity thing and when i edit it half way, at the another website i clicked reviews and this bloody thing changed to review and i have to retype **again **and i kinda typed this out in a hurry... i have to before __Queen of Duct Tape__**lock me upin a closet with some evil cheez-its of terror! Which are slightly moldy and now smell strongly of Febreeze...**_


	6. Who's Hott, Who's Nott

_Disclaimer : i dont' own.. how many times must i type this out!  
Author notes: okay, i think that chapter 5 sucks totaly, in my options, it's like.. BULLSHIT! so forgive me! XD oh and review! (sobs)  
_

_"I know i promise you forever..  
theres no stronger words i can use..  
to reasure you in the storm..  
that's raging out side..  
your my safest place to hide.."  
-Backstreet boys (again i know) - **Safest place to hide** - **Never Gone**_

* * *

After forcefully by Ginny, Hermione tried on the clothes she looked at herself in the mirror oh crap, _what have I done! I wore like a clone of pansy Parkinson_! She took off the terrible clothes and changed to the others, in the end, after several fighting and argument with Ginny , she finally bought a lime-green sweater kind of shirt but without sleeves, and the white skirt that she referred as 'hooker-clothes'. It doesn't take long to pay for it and floo back to the burrow just in time before Mrs Weasley file a missing report.. she screeched away teaching them something about being punctual, with a rolling -eye ginny and a guilty Hermione, the dinner starts

Hermione than munched on the so chewy steak on the plate , chewing furiously wondering why the steak just can't be broken into smaller pieces , she felt that her jaws are sore after chewing the stupid steak continently as the rest finished theirs, Fred and George, who was the mastermind of the prank, busted into laughter as Hermione spat out the rubbery inedible steak, throwing them a dirty look, reaching for the real edible steak , those two never grow up! To think that she is going out with one of them! She sighed

After dinner, Hermione burrowed the one and only book from ginny… -- who's hot , who's not by Valerie Claverson (_ it's a stupid thing i know .. but i figure out that , it wil be amusing.. haha..A/N)_, this? A book? Why in the** earth** did ginny bought this…… useless book? She asked her if there's other useful books instead of that but gin shook her head in reply no- she don't , so Hermione had no choice but to read to book in order to waste time while the others play the wizard chess

Who's Hott Who's Nott Top 10 (_ it's a stupid thing i know .. but i figure out that , it wil be amusing.. haha..A/N)_  
Page-3 ---- Editor Notes  
Page-5 ---- About this book  
Page-6 ---- Thank You's  
Page 7 ---- Adults (( Aged 21 and above ))  
- Women  
- Men  
Page-13 ---- Teenagers ((13 years to 20 ))  
- Girls  
- Boys  
Page-27 ---- Children ((12 below ))  
- Girls  
- Boys

Hermione turned to page 13 and to the boys section and the very first name that was printed in gold in number one place , shocked her so much

"Harry?" she said with disbelieving tone in it

"what? you called me?" harry replied distracted in the wizard chess

"why are you in the hot list!" she exclaimed

"what?" Ron stopped

"I wh…what?"

"you heard me! Look at it yourself!" Hermione said, pushing the book towards him

harry stopped his game and read the article, blinking furiously

**1st Harry Potter**

The boy who lived , this boy is so famous that he is even at the hot list in the top of the list! From his jet black hair to his greenish eyes and to the 6 packs on his chest _(( I have six packs? Oh I do have six packs..))_ He is being voted the hottest boy in hogwarts  
"he smiled at me once and I black out..!" Joan Cleverwick at hogwarts , Ravenclaw stated _(( Did I? Who is she?))_ make no mistake everyone! Harry potter, is famous in every thing..

Beside it has a picture of harry . shirtless , drenched to head to toe as if he came out from bathing

"Colin creevey…" he mumbled under his breath

"what? you let Colin to take you picture half-naked?" ron said disbelieving

"what? no! im not gay! I came out from shower once from Quidditch than he appeared out of no where taking my picture!" he said, reading their mind

"you take your shower with your pants on?"

"No! I was changing into my shorts that he took my picture!" he explain desperately

"hey! Harry ! look ! Malfoy is 2nd!" Hermione pointed out

**2nd .Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy, his hot! Yes his hot! He has just one less vote from harry potter, though they are enemies , he is rich and powerful, he is every girl's dream man! _((not me! – Hermione))_ from his sliver blond hair to his slivery eyes and to his so kissable lips on his face  
"I love him!" Pansy Parkinson – Slytherin _(( Haha! That's retarded- Ron ))  
_"he is soo sexy!" Lavender – Gryiffindor  
If your looking for a evil boy , he is the one for you!

Beside it like harry, there is a picture at the train's compartment sitting there minding his business

"This is just bullshit!" ron said , pulling harry way to continue the game

Hermione rolled her eyes and continue reading the list, ron is just jealous! And when she turned to the page, her eyes landed on the name … a name. That is so familiar…

"ron.." she think she felt faint…

"what?" he replied annoying..

"your twin brothers is in #5.."

"what?" Ron and ginny yelled together , rushing towards her , grabbing the book while harry shook his head, and make his way slowly towards them Ginny bought the book but she haven't reached the boys section , she have a book mark on page 10 , so she didn't know until Hermione pointed it out..

**5th Fred And George Weasley**

the twins, yes the twins.. they look exactly the same! They are pranksters that made them famous! They have a shop called the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes , from their redish hair to their muscular chest train from quidditch, yup! They are Hott!

Beside it was a picture of them, in quidditch clothes, waving their arms in victory..

Hermione must admit, they do look hot.. she flushed

"Hermione.. why are you blushing?" Ron asked with a o,O face

"it's erhh.. stuffy in here.. I think Im going to bed.. tired.." she mumbled clumsy and when towards her bedroom

* * *

the next day was the blur, she knew that today is the day.. the day that she have to go out with fred. She reach out for the ringing irritating alarm clock, sending it flying towards the wall, smashing it into pieces , she stand up and when towards the bathroom, after breakfast, Ginny pulled Hermione into her room, locking the door

"Hermione.. honestly? Do you like fred?"

"What?"

"I sai_d_ do you like Fred Weasley AKA my twin brother?"

"Ginny, I really don't have time for this.. I have to floss my teeth then after that I need to bathe than I have to go out with you brother and then I –" Hermione lied, giving excuses

"Hermione Ann Granger ! " Ginny said sharply , interrupting

"okay okay fine! I dunno to your answer to that! Let me go! I need to floss my teeth.."

time than passes very fast, it was 3.30 now and Hermione is out from her bath, she looked around at her closet, freaking out, why.. Hermione is a ordinarily girl after all ,

"GINNY! WHERE IS MY LIME GREEN SWEATER SHIRT I BOUGHT YESTERDAY! AND WHERE IS MY MAKE UP!" she freaked and shrieked

"Hermione! Your shirt is in your plastic bag inside the bed! And you have makeup!"

" i.. don't? never mind I just use yours than.."

she than clam down abit, waking towards the bedside , grabbing her clothes, changing into it , putting on make up with gin's help, she tied up her hair up into a bun, walking out the door, feeling glamorous, with a gasping ron behind

"hi fred.." she greet with a big of shyness in her tone

I mean.. she is not really close with the twins.. the only two Weasley she is close to is Ginny and ron.. and trust me. It is awkward

"hi ehh. Hermione.. erh.. i.. you look beautiful.. and erh.. I bought some um.. flower to I mean for you" he blushed nervously, handing her a bouquet of red roses

"oh..um..thank you? It's urm.. beautiful" she smiled , too blushing , holding on the flowers "so erh.. where are we going?"

"oh ya.. follow me…" fred grabbed her hand tugging her along..

* * *

aww.. so sweet.. I think Chapter – 5 is totally **bullshit**.. REVIEW REVIEW!

_Written on  
Friday  
November 25, 2005  
3.33PM (yeess ! u didn't see wrongly)  
_


	7. Confession

_Disclaimer: how many times I must type this? Go read the last chapter's one!  
Author notes: sorry for the long update.. :D excuse moa from my terrible spellin'!_

"_hey dad, look at me  
think back and talk to me  
did I grow up according to plan? **( I found it funny! As in , on 17th bday: eat cake, go toilet... etc? lolx)**  
and do you think I have wasted my time?  
doing things I wanna do  
but it hurts when you disapprove along.."  
simple plan – prefect _

* * *

"Fred…? Where are we going?" Hermione yelled 

Fred and Hermione has been running (okay, she was particularly dragged not run)..like 5 minutes since they have meet up, yet they haven't even reach the destination , finally stopping outside a restaurant " the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Restaurant"

"well.. fred… judging by the name.. since when u start the this?" eying the restaurant up and down, it was two level high , with orange walls and red roses decorated on the doors, the windows are like those castle kind , it was gorgeous !

"we talk about it when we are eating…" with that, fred dragged Hermione into the restaurant,

instead of thousand of sittings and tables, decorated with red table cover and in the middle placed a candle, there is only one table sitting , covered with yellow fabric and in the middle was placed a stalk of blood red rose,

"you have a two level high building and u have only one table?" Hermione said , rising her eyebrows causing winkles to form

"No! we just don't have enough money to buy the rest, we spent to much on the outside" he chuckled " it will be finish when we have enough money.. mdm? Please be seated .." he continued, bowing, pulling out the chair,

Hermione giggled at the sight of this, sitting down on the chair as he walked towards the kitchen

"What? no menu? And it's **Miss** to you I'm not married and erh.. fred? Where did you go?"

"just sit down! And wait" he grinned as his hand reaching for the switch in the dark for the kitchen

it was long till the fragment smell of steak flowing out of the kitchen and into hermione's nose , she sniffed the air… _ooohh that smell good_..! she never knew that fred was the kind of cooking person, let alone a romantic person, she looked at the rose in the middle of the table and pick it up, smelling the tip .. it smells… rubbery.. acckk! It's a fake rose! (_lol! A/n_) it look so real… she sigh and put it back in the place where it belong, why in the earth did fred put a fake rose ? she wondered out loud

"cause a real rose is too hard to take care off u have to change the water and stuff.." fred snapped her out of her thought as he placed the steak with bake potato on a elegant white plate in front of her , and the other opposite her, he seat down

"come on try it!" he said with eyes glistering eagerly

"is it……_rubber_?" she asked with suspicion , poking it with the knife she is holding

"Yea! Sure! Try erasing pencil marks!" he said with abit of hurt in his tone

"okay okay! _Fine!_ I'm sorry I will try.. " she apologized and mumbled softly behind "if you didn't poison it"

she closed her eyes, and have a bite instead of running to the toilet or fart non-stop it taste… it taste………. **Good**? She have another bite just to make sure.. it does taste good! That surprised her , fred _CAN_ cook

"so.. since when u start this?" she asked and she chewing the steak enjoying the taste in her mouth (( _im drooling now.. an_))

"like few months ago, george thought of it .. cause he thinks that he wanted to start one with 'prank' as a theme " fred answered as he cut the steak into smaller pieces , he didn't want to let Hermione see the choking fred, it will spoil the whole day!

"does mrs. Weasley know?"

"yeah, she completely flipped '_you better take care of it ! don't expect me to go to help'_ " he mocked

" it's for your own good you know.." she reasoned

( _I was about to continue this useless conversation then I decided to skip this whole thingy ;) mwhaha_ )) the dinner came and went, she stood up

"wanna go for a walk?" fred asked

she nodded and they both wondered off, to hogsmeade streets, walking slowly passing numerous shops, there was a l_ooooong_ silence until…

"Hermione ! go into the shop now!" fred said panicky

"wh-?"

too late, they spotted them. Who's them? Well it was….

"fred? What are you doing here .." he paused " and with Hermione"

it was (_wait a min.. I need to get a glass of water.. -reader hits me ouch!- Okay fine!_!) it was Harry and ginny (_okay I said it ! happy_?)

"no actually I was erh.. coming back from erh.. my parent's visit then I bumped into him right fred..?" Hermione stuttered nervously . giving fred a 'you-better-play-this-along-or-I-will-kill-you' look

"ehhh ya! And hm.. I figured out that we are going back to the burrow and we decided to walk together.." he played along

Harry looked at them suspiciously as ginny gave Hermione a '_you-are-caught-and-your-so-busted_" look , grinning broadly

"SO…what are you doing here with ginny?" Hermione teased ignoring the look that ginny just gave her

"well.. erh.." harry started , blushing

"okay ! just say it harry" ginny said with annoy in her tone

"um.. Meandginnyhasbeendatingfor2monthsandimcrazyabouther" he stuttered , blushing madly, wishing that there's a hole for him to put his face in it

"what?" fred asked in confusion as Hermione smirked – she knew it long time ago..

" I said that I-and-ginny-has-been-dating-for-two-months" harry explained word to word as if he is teaching some kid that don't know how to read , cutting out the 'and im crazy about her'

"ya I know missed out the last part.. can u repeat again? The something like.. crazy about.. something" fred pressed on, teasing

"AGH! Alright FINE! I confess! I said ME AND GINNY HAS BEEN DATING FOR TWO MONTHS AND I AM CRAZY ABOUT HER" he explained restlessly as some eyes look at them

with a satisfied ginny , restless harry , pissed off fred ( because his date was interrupted ) and a relieved Hermione ( cause she managed to lie to harry without getting caught ) , they all went back to the burrow , with an super annoyed ron

"WHAT! you guys went out to hogsmeade without me!" he yelled as they four entered the room,

"_ron_! Stop being such a prick! I asked you and you said no!" harry said trying to clam that bursting ron

"you … did?"

"I did!"

"oh. Okay than.. who's up for quidditch?"

_

* * *

written on _

_Sunday  
November 27 , 2005  
10.47 pm.._

**i**

**want**

**comments**

**and**

**reviews!**

**(whines like a small kid)**


	8. Confession II

Disclaimer: don't.. own..  
Author notes: omg! Im so sorry for the late late update! U see I was like typing half way when suddenly "Backstreet boys is coming to Singapore!" I freaked and spent my rest of the time finding info about it.. I bought the tickets already! WHOHO! Anyway I have a question for you

**do you want Fred to be still schooling or others? Vote please!**

_"I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
but to show you the shape of my heart.."_

Backsteet boys – **_Black and blue_** – **Shape of my heart**

* * *

"_Yeah_!"

'_is quidditch the only thing that they boys think of?_' Hermione thought desperately as the rest of them played quidditch at the back yard

it's around 6 and it's getting dark, Mrs Weasely's back yard have candles around so that it will light up the whole garden, to Hermione it is a very romantic place

"Yo! Hermione!" George shook her out of he thoughts

She looked up at them wondering what is up

"Want to play some quidditch?" George continued yelling due to the fact that he is like 13 feet above him, she shook her head in reply, she have good reasons for it! 1st she didn't know how to fly 2nd she don't have a broom 3rd she dreaded heights 4th are you nuts!

"Come on! Just play a few!" Ron pursued

"I don't know how to fly! And I don't have a broom!" she yelled back in reply

"It's okay! We can share a broom!" harry yelled

She looked at Harry's, Ron's and twin's pleading look finally giving up, boarding Harry's broom..

"I swear harry.. You drop me I'll…"

"Kill me and hex my ass to the moon I know I know" he interrupted "just.. hold.. on.. Tight..!"

With a swoosh, harry was like 10 foot high, Hermione clutched onto harry right, fearing that she will fall and her brain will splat like a tomato falling down the 10th floor, she was too busy fearing about it that she failed to notice a certain very envy and angry Weasley behind her.. (Ps: no prize on guessing who.. wink )

"that was a good game!" Harry commented as the gang went in for dinner "except for the part where fred hit a quaffle towards me that nearly killed me.."

"I'm sorry." Fred huffed as he sat down on the chair, starting his helping

Bloody harry… dared him to make my Hermione to share a broom.. he thought ferociously as he clutched the spoon on his hand

Ginny shoot Hermione a 'we-have-to-talk' look, she nodded and started eating . after dinner, fred was still angry about what happened as ginny and Hermione headed towards gin's room, closing the door with a shut, locking it

"I can tell u know.." Ginny smirked as she sit down on her bed, cuddling a teddy bear

"tell what?" was the amused reply, sitting opposite her , crooking her eyebrows

"I can tell that one of my brother brother likes you" she teased, wagging her finger

"you mean Ron?" Hermione asked in confusion

"wha-? No! I mean fred!" the over excited ginny exclaimed

"Fred-don-like-me" She stated "that's impossible!"

"Did you see his face when you are behind Harry's broom?" Ginny questioned

"eh.. NO? hello? I was too busy fearing for my life!" she said matter-of-factly

"Look Hermione, Fred nearly killed harry for that!" trying to make her to accept the fact

"it was an accident!" she said stubbornly

"No! no accident! I saw him aiming it towards harry with anger in his eyes!" Gin said desperately "the last time I saw him did it is when he hit a bludger(s.p?) towards Alvin like.. er.. last year, when he caught Angela making out with him! He fainted and broke his nose!" she recalled

" he did? Why didn't I know?" Hermione asked

"Hello…? you were like too busy studying for exams which is like 3 weeks after it!"

"I did? Oh ya.. I forget.. " was the sheepish reply

"Fred likes hermionnee Fred likes hermionee" Gin chanted , teasing

Hermione was about to reply when there is a sharp knock on the door

"who is it!" she groaned , apparently she is annoyed

"it's Prof. Snape, open the door before I duck points out from Gryiffindor " was the answer "OF cause it's fred!" he added in

Ginny looked at Hermione teasingly as she open the door, revalling a very nervous fred, Ginny threw a knowing look at him as Hermione brushed across him. Making sure that she is out of sight, Gin closed the door , pulling fred in

"I know !" smirking again

"know what?" was the reply

Geez! Fred and Hermione have the same reaction!

"that you like Hermione" she sighed

where was a long silence as Gin looked at her blank faced Brother

"no I don!' was the lie

Gin shook her head and look at him with a face with read ' don't you dare lie to me' fred looked at her and

"fine! I like her okay!" was the grumpy confession

she smirked to herself, so, fred really do like Hermione! I thought I was wrong! She thought amused, looking at the grumpy brother, she assured him that his dirty little secret is safe with her, that made him cheer up abit, as he walked down the stairs

So.. fred likes Hermione, now all I have to do is find out if herms like him or not , she determined that she is going to be the matchmaker for them this time..

"**_AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** was the grunt of fred Weasley two days after at Ginny's room

"What the hell do u mean by you can't change my books back?" Hermione yelled as she wrestled that idiotic prankster down once more, pulling his ears and hair

it was like two days after the little confession, fred can't turn hermione's book back into normal books even after the date

"HERMIONE! If you continue to do this Im going to turn bald!" was the annoyed reply , with face facing down and a very heavy Hermione on his back

_HA_! _Too late_! A sound of ripping boomed across the room as fred shrieked in horror, there stood Hermione with a hand full of reddish Weasley hair, looking blurred and surprise and a certain baldy (haha! Fred! Bald! chocks a/n) beside her

"**HERMIONEEEEE! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONNNEE**!" was the terror of fred as he looked into the mirror nearby

* * *

_Written on  
Friday ,  
December 02 2005  
8.38PM_

**_Okay I need you all to help me in one thing is when Hermione went back to hogwarts, do you want Fred to be still schooling or others? Vote please!_**


	9. Malfoy?

Disclaimer : I don't own bla bla bla.. Man! Im' tired of typing this !  
Author notes: hihi! Im' back with another chapter! Review _PLEASE _and excuse me from my horrible terrible spelling..

"_Why does emotion gotta move so fast  
Love is progress if you could make it last  
Why is it that you just lose control  
Every time you agree on takin it slow  
So why does it got to be so damn tough  
**Cuz fools in lust could never get enough of love  
**Showin him the love that you be givin  
Changing up your livin  
For a lovin transision  
Girl its a mission tryin to get you to listen  
Few mad at each other has become our tradition  
You yell, I yell, everybody yells  
Got neighbors across the street sayin  
"Who the hell?"  
Who the hell?  
What the hell's going down?  
Too much of the bickering  
Kill it with the sound" _

Shut up- Black eye peas ( I just love the part where is " baby our love is dying.. why did you stop tryin? A/n)

* * *

Fredrick Weasley Dreaded to look in the mirror, in fact , he dreaded to look into the mirror more than he dread Professor Snape, Cause he knew that when he look into the mirror, a Weasley with a few missing patches of hair will stare back in reply.. thank to Hermione , he scoffed

It was like the day after _someone _ripped his hair out, everywhere he go he will get taunt with a big baldy on his forehead, he swear! Hermione is going to die terribly in his hands! Hermione felt real guilty though, she just didn't show it and say it, she paced up and down at Ginny's room, wondering if there is a cure for baldness, she there is one, but the cure is in the books which are cursed into monsters, she sigh as she step into the toilet for a bath

_**Booof!**_

Something exploded in front of her ,sounding like dung bombs but instead of the terrible smell, a gust if purple gas was in it's replace , she waved some of it out the door as it was fogging her eyesight then a chuckle can be heard, fearing that something might have happen, she dashed back in looking into the mirror and a unchanged Hermione starred back, she smiled to herself, Ha! Fred's prank has backfired she smiled to herself

After the warm steamy bath, Hermione stepped out and headed towards the kitchen where the others are,

"what are you doing here malfoy!" was the snarling of Ron, glancing at her once she entered the room

_huh_? Malfoy? What the hell is he talking about?

"Im' Hermione!" she said , throwing him a confused look

"ya right! If your Hermione Im' professor Snape!" was the sarcasm reply dripping in his tone as the two super annoying Twins hollered with laughter

Hermione crooked her eyebrows feeling something is fishy around here…

"Ronald Weasley ! I'm Hermione Granger! Not some ruddy filthy little Malfoy!" she snapped at him , with the tone she usually used when she is annoyed at him

Harry and Ron looked at each other weirdly, frowning that's the tone Hermione always use when she is annoyed at Ron, no one can imitate that tone! They than turn their heads to malfoy and the twins roared with laughter but louder this time

"_Hermione_?" was the meek reply from Ron

"No it's professor Mcgonnalle (sp?) Of cause it's Hermione! Who the hell do you think I am?"! was the annoyed reply

"If you are Hermione.. than why are you in Malfoy's Body?" was the question

W..what? She looked at herself but her own body was in reply, she was confused, glaring at the laughing twins which is now very irritating, _purple gas.. laughing twins_….. **baldy **she come to the conclusion that it was the twins at work, she ran towards him as she wrestled him down…. Again..

"you! What the hell did you do to me!" Hermione yelled questioning him

"Oh! Nothing just that I turn you into malfoy but when you look at yourself in anyways , your Hermione" he grinned like an idiot while that stupid george busted into laughter

oh god… hermione's face went blank and her heart nearly stop still.. she? Malfoy? No way!

"turn me back NOW!" she demanded

"no!" was the shocking reply..

"Turn me back now or.. I will.. I will.. tear all your hair off!" she threaten

"Go ahead! You don't want to go to hogwarts as a _Malfoy _don't you?" was the confident comeback

with anger, (_she is not thinking at that time..)_ she took the saucier pan nearby , hitting fred with it, screaming in frustration

"Harry! _(Ponk!)_ ouch!. Help! _(Ponk!)_ ugghh!" he screamed in pain , trying to dodge the hits – I mean who blames Hermione? You would do that if you were turned into your worst time _(hot)_ enemy and the worst part is when the person who turned you into your enemy won't turn you back

when they finally managed to pull Hermione away from the saucier pan and fred, she eyed the butcher knife behind harry, panicky harry picked up the look on her face, pulling them away to the kitchen room, Somebody's Life could be in danger today! After minutes of clamming down and "ouches" from fred, and a charging Hermione (or malfoy) They finally got a proper discussion.. so called.

"when are you going to change me back!" she snarled at the face of fred which have saucier pan's pattern on it with a few patches of hair missing

"Depends" was the damn it reply followed with a grin

She groaned in frustration and stormed back up to her bath room, Slamming the door behind her.. Both Harry and Ron swore, they can hear curses behind the doors..

"Mother son of the Bitch!" she yelled at the four walls of the room as she entered the room,

She flung Herself onto her pink-covered bed, burying her head into the bed, screaming in anger, she could just take Fred's stupid little idiotic head and chop it into pieces, than put it into the cooking pot, and cook it into stew and serve it to the rest! If she knew some potion to prank him back! Yes.. why can't she do it! Cause she don't have the money to buy books nor she have books that are Monster (less) ! that's why! Damn it! Wait a minute.. she is malfoy right? I mean she can just walk into the bookstore smirk a little, Order people around a little , buy the books are tell them to charge them at malfoy manor.. can't she? She smiled slyly at herself, tomorrow is a little shopping spree..! just hope she don't meet any annoying malfoy family..

* * *

"Ginny! I'm going out!" she yelled at Ginny who is changing , the next day 

"what? in Malfoy's body?" was the amused reply

"never mind that! Do me a favor.. do I look like malfoy when I smirked" she question smirking broadly

"Hermione.. if ron didn't tell me that your in Malfoy's body , I would scream for help thinking that I will get molested.." was the answer "damn.. I should have stayed at home.. I can't believe you hit fred with a pan!"

"haha.. okay. I got to go.." as she head towards the door but was pulled back to Ginny

"wait a minute.. hermmys.. u can't go out like this.." she stopped eying her clothes

"why?"

"Cause when I see you, your malfoy and your wearing a sleeveless pink top with heart on it and a knee length white skirt.. picture that!" she chocked on laughers

that strike Hermione.. she totally forget about it! Now what? first she have a perfectly plan and now one stupid wearing problem ruin it all..

"so.. what am I going to wear?" Hermione asked nervously.. maybe Ginny have a plan..if she doesnt im screwed

"hmm.. I dunno.. I guess you have to wear Ron's clothes!" she shrugged "I'll try to get some malfoy-like clothes" she added in before heading towards her brother's room..

She returned a few minutes later with her head filled with Green and White clothing , throwing them on the bed, and started to wonder which is malfoy- like or not, after a few minutes of considering and 'ewws' from Ginny when Hermione made a bad choice, she managed to pick out a dark green t-shirt with black flame like patterns slightly beside it with a black jean, she went into the toilet, changing into it

_I can't believe I'm seriously going out like this_ she thought as she looked into the mirror

* * *

Written  
06.12.2005  
Tuesday  
5.57PM 

Author: thank you for all of your reviews! grinz! something is going happen in the very next chappie.. :D


	10. Unlucky

Disclaimer: if I own, Nickolas gene carter, Backstreet boys , Jesse McCartney , Lee Ryan , Draco Malfoy, Tom Felton , Slytherin , Fred and George Weasley , Aaron carter, Baylee Littrell ( Backstreet boy's Brian's baby boy) and the set of Drums and Electrical Guitar which Nick Owns is Mine.. (wow this is the longest disclaimer I have ever wrote)

Author notes: oh god ! THANKS for the reviews that you guys wrote! You rock! And urm.. sorry for the late update, I was stuck a the goyle part.. and urm.. this chapter isn't _that_ funny and urm.. rock on! And if you didn't realize I have started a new story name : HERMIONE PERR the pairing is hermionexdraco be sure to check it out and review ! (I just realize that I wrote a lot of "ands") oh and (again) Bloody Hell! review have reached 60+ review! my aim: 70 till the next chapter..

_You see colors no one else can see  
In every breath you hear a symphony  
You understand me like nobody can  
I feel like my soul unfolding like a flower blooming_  
**Backstreet Boys** – Never gone– **Safest place to hide** ( I love this song )

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Unlucky**

"Hermione! Come on! Get out!" Ginny Knock the door rapidly, getting annoyed by the fact that she is in there around 5 minutes

Hermione Sigh and walked out of the door, feeling very nervous…she grabbed the bottom corner of the shirt looking at Ginny

"Do I look alright?" she asked meekly

"You totally look like malfoy! Smirk and call me she-weasel!" Ginny flabbergasted _(word taken from Queen Of Duct tape)_

"Wha-? No! Im not calling you _that_ " Hermione shot back at once

she is not going to call Her best friend she-weasel! It's too rude! The only one who called Gin that is that freaking malfoy that she is now in.. credits goes to fred..

"Look Hermione do you want to go out without getting suspicious by the another you HAVE to smirk and be mean" she reasoned

"alright alright just stop nagging already!" she grumbled and smirked "Weasley" she said in a malfoy kind of way

"you totally look like malfoy! Im sure you can pull this through.. why do you want to go out anyway?"

"Oh I have to buy some books for light reading.. Thanks do your brothers… I have to-"

"Why don't you just borrow some of Harry's or Ron's?" Ginny interrupted

"Nah! They don't have the ones I want.. alright.. I got to go.. Wish me luck.."

With that , Hermione headed towards the fireplace which is covered in black and gray ashes, she took a handful of Floo-powder and flooed towards Diagon Alley

"Draco?"

A high pitched tone sound across her ears once she landed at an unknown place's fireplace, it than hit her that it was at Three Broom Stick's Pub, she got up rather grudgely _(is there this word? A/n)_ with her ass hurting, she came face to face with who else…? Um.. let you guess.. who is pug-faced black short hair , Blue eyes with a reputation of school slut stamped all over her face, if you guessed Pansy Parkinson your right..

_Oh god.. Help me.._

Everyone knew that Pansy so called in love with that Stupid Malfoy, they always together, have a few shags than the very next day you can hear her yelling " don't you love me drackiee?" or something like that through out the whole hall, it happen once.. it can happen twice

"pansy Im not in the mood so just bugger off" She said hoping that it's malfoy- like before Parkinson can say another word

"But Dracky poo.. you love meeee!" She whinned in front of everyone who has their heads turn towards them _I told you so_

"News Flash I don't like you so just … eh.. get out .. and um…shut up!" Hermione stuttered after failing to smirk as she brushed across the confused Pansy

"Phew.. that was close.." she mumbled under her breath after walking out the pub,

She reached the bookstore and was greeted by a assistance whom Is fluttering her heavily mascara(ed) eyelashes with a name tag on her chest reading "Sandy" trying to serve her, but Hermione dismissed her saying a "I'm capable of searching for the books I want , thank you" in a polite way , at the moment, the assistance looked terribly upset , but she continued to serve her anyway . Hermione (or Draco) actually felt real annoyed with sandy girl following her where ever she goes, finally yelling a "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" in a rather dangerous and frustrated tone after 5 minutes later, the poor girl scattered off before giving Hermione a second glance , Sighing she continued to search for her prefect book , She didn't have much luck until she come across a book with Bright Green curvy words printed at the front . Something told her that she MUST take the book down and read ,With curious, she took the book down and a gust of dust greet her instantly , winkling her nose in disgust , 'Pranksters? This is the book for you" by "Kimberly Tolvern" it was in blood red and have golden fastenings at the sides, the delighted Hermione flipped the book to the back where the price tag is printed

"19 GALLEONS?" she scream out in shock as Sandy looked at him with weirdness

This freaking book cost 19 galleons! It's freaking expensive! But… it's malfoy's money she is spending right? She smirked to herself as she walked towards the counter to pay for the books

"Cash or…?" the pervious annoying assistance asked

"Charge it at Malfoy Manor" Hermione said coolly, Hoping it will pass

Sandy nodded and passes her a piece of paper with words printed all over it, telling her to sign it , Hermione panicked, she never seen Draco's signature before.. what if Draco knew that someone is forging his signature! Oh shit.. that didn't come across her mind before! She took the pen up and gulped as the assistance looked at him weirdly.. again, with shaky hands, she managed to sign a 'Malfoy' . The only thing she can do is to hope and pray that Draco's signature is alike with the one she just sign..

"Okay you may take the book and the bill will be charge at Malfoy Manor under the name Draco Malfoy thank you for coming to Flourish and Blotts" she said like she have said it millons of times

Hermione was about to walk off when she stopped her and asked her if she wanted a date, Hermione threw her a disgusting look before walking off to the streets , who blames her? She looked at herself as a girl when the others look her as _malfoy_ the annoying stupid lit-

"Draco?"

A rough and thick voice snap her out of her very thoughts, she turned around to the side to see who is calling he- _him_ , there stood Goyle and Crabbe with their hands filled with an ice-cream cone each , looking dumb, the duo 'gorilla' stumble towards her as Hermione stood rooted to the ground.. this can't be good… first pansy.. Than them.. What is next? Malfoy?

"I thought you went to the toilet" Goyle grunt while biting into the melting ice cream that drips all over his hands

Hermione heart nearly stop still.. what do he mean by _I thought you went to the toilet?_ You mean malfoy is near by? OH god! Lady luck is soo not by my side.. she looked around her trying to spot the _real _Malfoy and to found out that Crabbe and Goyle is still staring at him she crooked her eyebrows

"what are you staring at!" she yelled at the face of them

"I thou.. I thought I saw Draco at the broomstick shop" Crabbe stuttered

"but Draco is in front of us!" Goyle exclaimed

"I know I mean there is _another_ Draco"

Hermione quickly leave the scene leaving the two greedy idiots to quarreling, she walked down the streets hugging the book against her chest and turned right to enter the sweet shop , she was at the entrance when she bumped into someone

"oh sorry" Hermione mumbled

"AHHHH!" the boy shriek in reply

Guess who? Urm.. give you a hint, he is someone who recently wore a _skirt_

* * *

lol tiny cliff.. I guess that you guys know who it is..

sorry for the long update.. I was stuck at the ice cream part.. haha.. okays.. REVIEWS GUYS! or girls.. whateever

Written on

4.42pm  
Monday  
December 12 2005

**!REVIEW RESPOND!**

**PassegeWanderer02** – Thank you! If ya a DracoxHermione Shipper check out "Hermione Perr" written by me (duh) be sure to review again!  
**Hpottersgirl**- Thanks! If you're a DracoxHermione shipper check out "Hermione Perr" written by me (again duh) Be sure to review again!  
**Muiscalbballgal-** lol.. chill.. this chapter is not that funny anyway (chapter –10) be sure to Review again! And if you're a dracoxhermione shipper check out "Hermione Perr"  
**Fredandgeorgefan0350**- I will keep writing! Thanks! Why is everyone laughing like nuts? Lolx  
**Queen Of Duct Tape** – Yupp she is malfoy, credits goes to Fred aka Baldy (chock chock) and this chapter answered your book question huh? Lol.. (high pitch tone) 5 GOLDEN RINGS! 4 calling birds 3 french hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear treeee oh and be sure to continue to review!**Volleyball Queen** – you play volleyball? My hands hurts after playing volleyballs haha okay.. thanks for the review and be sure to continue to review!  
Teenage O.O tragedy – Love the name and be sure to continue to review! Thanks  
**Dannyphantomsgf and DarkDannysgf** – wow. Long name.. haha.. anyway happy belated bday! Haha and thanks for da review and continue to review!  
**Thedementedsock** – lol love the name thanks for da review and urm.. continue to review?  
**San01** - D lol is my story _that_ funny? Thanks for the review and continue to review!  
**Red headed Weasley** – chill! Don't stop breathing! Must breath.. (note to self : stop making my story too hilarious It will causes death) thanks for the review and continue to review!  
**Pureangel86** – (chock) I know that it will get malfoy but how do she get fred? Thanks for the review anyway and continue to review!  
**Ionalama**- who won't be harsh after someone tore his or her hair? Haha I don't know about you but.. I will thanks for the review and continue to review!**The Gryffindor Drummer** – please continue to review ! and urm.. hermione's shopping trip is this chapter? Nope next chapter is too.. okay.. thanks for the review:-D


	11. But He Will Kill Me!

Disclaimer: for god sakes read the pervious one!  
author notes: oh my god, im soo sorry for this late chapter.. I was very very busy this few days cause Christmas is coming near! Who hoo! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Rock on reviewers!

_"Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
You know I can't resist  
'Cause you're the air  
That I breathe"_  
Drowning - **Backstreet boys!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: But he will kill me!**

Hermione looked timidly into the slivery eyes of his and instantly she saw confuse, anger and pure hate mixed in it, she felt something cold wrapped around her and she shivered for abit while her stomach twisted in knots, she hope that she can just bang her head on the wall and bleed to death or just let Draco malfoy whom is standing in front of her shout the unforgivable curse at her and let her die, she properly won't mind , she might even lend him her wand to do that ! Actually, that would very well might happen due to the fact that malfoy pulled out his wand from his side pocket at his pants, gripping it will death grip , pointing the blunt tip at her chest

"who the hell are you!" he growled out with his eyes fleshed danger

"well..i…i.." she started " I'm Draco malfoy of cause"

_shit, why did say that!_ She thought furiously , mentally slapping herself for that stupid mistake she made

"If you are Draco, Who am I?" was the snarling reply . looking at her with his fist clutched up that blue and green nerves are showing

"Well… Y..Your" Hermione stuttered

But before she can answer that difficult question from her arch enemy, a voice interrupted the conversation of theirs

"Draco?" Goyle said through with his mouth filled with ice cream

Crabbe appeared after a few seconds later, both with mouth filled with ice cream smearing at the corner looking at them with total confusion

"who are you ?" Crabbe managed to say out with his mouth full which strongly reminds her of ron, pointing that fat index finger at Hermione

"I'm Draco" she coldly replied

Than a brilliant plan crept into her mind as she pulled a smirk on her face, she hesitated before yelling out the sentence that can change the whole thing , what if it doesn't work? Ahh screw that!

"he is the clone!" she yelled out rising her finger at the real Draco whom has his mouth open

"He is the fake one you idiots!" Draco spat out before punching Goyle square on his nose in defend

"no! he is the fake one!" She quickly yelled before the duo can charge at her

"No! he is the fake one!"

"no! he is the fake one!"

"wait who is the fake one again?" Crabbe interrupted obviously he is confused

"He is!" Hermione yelled before Draco could

"no he is the fake one!" He exclaimed

"no he is!"

"no he is!"

"No he is!"

"no he is!"

"yes you are!"

"yes I am! Wait wha-?"

"see! He admitted himself that he is the clone!"

Before Draco can reply ,the two pin him down and his jaw hit the ground through the thin skin connecting to his teeth causing one to drop out while Hermione run for the floo place that is the nearest, she grabbed a pinch full of floo powder and threw it on the floor and flooed towards the burror

"OF CAUSE I MIND ! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO NEW YORK WITHOUT ME!"

the yell of a male sound across her ear drums as she step out of the fireplace. It was fred, yelling at his mother whom is packing

"don't you use the tone at me Fredrick Weasley! if you want to appear in Daily Prophet with your hair missing , be my guest!" was the reply with strictness in her tone "oh hi there Hermione" she added in sweetly when she saw Her entering the room

"a- am I missing something?" Hermione stuttered as fred gave out a frustrated groan

"Oh dear .. Listen Hermione.. Charlie just owled me that he wants the whole family there for some interview, and Daily Prophet will be there, he wants the whole family to put on their best looks. You know, fred have missing patches of hair and you are a malfoy, Trouble and Rumors might start, and you are not safe, the M.O.M peoples might take you away thinking that you are the real Draco trying to get some information out of you of You-know-who" Mrs Weasley explained , breaking the news to her trying to be as gentle as possible ignoring that annoying scoff from fred

"oh.. but is… Harry going?" Hermione asked

"urm.. Charlie wants harry to go .." Mrs Weasley muttered

"and.. and… fred and I are alone in this house?" Hermione choked out

Mrs Weasley nodded while Fred gave Hermione a evil grin on his face

"but..but..but..but…but.. he will kill me!" She wailed out while giving fred a terrified look on her face, gripping tight on her book

* * *

oh well.. short chapter

_wow most of you guessed it was fred or george huh? Well wrong guesses! God I might not update for a few days.. don't kill me but I will update.. I WILL update.. lol okay be sure to review you guys!_

20.November.2005  
4.19PM


	12. The Kiss

Disclaimer: after reading 11 chapters of my story and you still don't get it! I don't OWN!  
Author note: OMG! Im soo sorry for the late update! It was like what? 1 month since I update since it's new year eve I thought I could update lol Caution: Short Chapter..but sweet.. to mee.. lol

_"Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you  
Baby I was wrong  
Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am_

_Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you"_

_**Backstreet boys** – Crawling back to you – Never Gone_

* * *

"have fun with Fred!" Ginny yelled out , grabbing her suitcase, walking out

the door slam shut and instantly the horror and fear fill up the room to the brim , Hermione looked at the face that fred had on which read "Hermione is going to die in my hands" and shivered a bit . Fred in another hand , was really happy not only he can be alone with Hermione for 2 weeks, he can make Hermione suffer! He grinned evilly and rubbed both of his hands together , Hermione thought she can just hurl and just die terribly, it's soo much better then dying in fred's hands, so she ducked to her room which looked almost empty cause ginny stuff aren't there before fred could say "quidditch", she picked up the book that she bought just now , pulling out the red chair nearby sitting on it in a rush , flipping the pages through one by one as some dust flew right into her nostrils when a particular title caught her eyes…

Prank 45 : Turning someone into another

She nearly jump for joy! Maybe the article have the cure to turn Her back to Hermione! She scanned the page for it and a sly grin crept into her face..

**-**

"Fred! Could you come down for a min?" Hermione yelled for him at the kitchen after packing up all the potion stuff that she made

the heavy footsteps of his stomped down to the kitchen when his eyes landed on the girl who is standing in front of her

"how did you do that!" he yelled out

"do what?" She smiled innocently

"don't 'do what' me! How did you turn yourself back?"

Hermione just smile and shrugged she walked towards fred whispering a 'Baldy' into his ears when she brushed pass him , Fred stood still on the staircase blinking furiously with shock _did… Hermione just whispered huskily into my ear?_ Goosebumps formed at his arms as he rubbed it off walking back to his room, _maybe this is the time to tell her that I like her, well.. she might think that I'm pulling a prank on her.. but if I want to tell her today, how am I going to tell her?_ He shook those annoying , irritating thoughts off as he sunk into his bed , fluttering his exhausted eyes close falling into deep deep sleep

"fred .. fred… BALDY WAKE UP!" the yell split the silence fast like a bullet

"oh shut up" he mumbled tossing to the left after chucking a pillow at her which hit her straight on her neck

"Get up this instant!" She demanded throwing the pillow back in reply

"are you asking for a pillow fight!" he exclaimed jokingly , taking the another pillow nearby hitting her at the face

"Hey!" she yelled grabbing another pillow hitting him on the chest while she quickly took the rest of the pillow with her free hands so that fred couldn't get pillows to hit her

Fred grabbed the pillow on George's bed and slam it through her head, the fabric split and the feathers flew everywhere, by accident, Hermione step on the feather near her foot and she slipped. It was like slow motion , instead of the hard floor the she is crashing on to, she crashed onto the soft and warm body of fred, at that point Hermione felt like cuddling into his chest , their eyes locked for a moment , he brushed his lips at hers and she lean in for a passionate kiss..

It was like the every thing that both Hermione and Fred dream about and wanted it to be real. And it soon just happen, she run her fingers through his hair which is mostly gone, screw that baldness, she thought she just want it to never end. Much to hermione's disappointment, it ended a few mins later

"Hermione.. can u be my girlfriend?" Fred asked , looking into her eyes hoping that she will say 'yes'

* * *

_awwwwwwww _

soo.. what's the answer? Lol I know its short cause I want to give you a cliffy! Mwhaha! Im a evil person lol anyway be sure to review! **AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

31, December , 2005

10.34PM

Saturday


	13. The Answer

_Disclaimer: Omg! I own harry potter! sarcastically_

_Author notes: Oh god.. so sorry for the late chapter; you know school, homework kicks in and I desperately trying to turn this chapter into a long one but fail miserably sigh reviews will cheer me up.. hint hint reviews respond after this chapter.._

"Curse me inside, for every word that cause you to cry  
curse me inside, I won't forget no I won't baby I  
don't know why..  
I left the one I'm trying to find..  
oh why?  
ooh why?"  
Breath easy- blue

* * *

Hermione stood numb at the spot after fred ask that simple yet difficult to reply question, and loosing her tongue isn't helping any single thing. The nervous guy stood over there looking at her filled with hope he's eyes fall on her face which read "oh shit" he now wish that he didn't asked cause there's 'embarrassing' all over the room

"well.. I…" she stuttered nervously "hmm.. no I'm sorry fred b---"

"Gotcha!" he yelled suddenly , laughing forcefully

"huh?" she threw him a confused look

"it's a prank! Like I will fall for you" he joked , outside he is laughing but inside he is bleeding

Hermione face him a hurt look before standing up with hush, she glared at him with tears threatening to spill, he honey brown eyes glare deep into his blue ones

"you real low" she spat out , stomping back to her room slamming the door close with a slam

ouch that's what is fred feeling now, super ouch. Why in the bloody hell did he said that it was a bloody prank! It took him a few minutes to realize that he was wrong, inhaling a deep breath and exhaling. Maybe he should go apologize or something.. but a tiny pride stop him to do so, he groan out with frustration before walking to the kitchen for dinner. It was around 7+ now and his stomach is grumbling. On the table there were two plates of mouth-watering chicken chop which is covered by brown gravy sauce , he slowly approached the table and there was note with Hermione written words;

"Baldy,  
I cooked chicken chop for you  
First attempt, hope you like it  
Hermione"

Fred smiled at the sight of it as he sat down grinning like an idiot, he was about to start eating when Hermione stomped down the stairs,

"you eating?" he asked, thinking that maybe she will join him for dinner, after all, she cooked it

Instead of a word reply, she glared back in reply, fred's face fall when she walked towards the table grabbing that two plates of chicken chop on it

"but hermioneee" he whinned, eying the food on her hands, he is starving now

"My chicken chop isn't for people that hurts people feelings!" she snapped out

fred groan out more in frustration at the retreating back of Hermione who is walking up the stairs , disappearing at the back of the wall..

"I….. she…. Chicken chop..** AGHHHHHH**!" he grit through his pearly white teeth

Hermione sat at her room staring at the chicken chop that she specially made for _him _, holding back the tears that are now spiking her eyeballs. How _dare _he! How dare he fill me up with love from a question and a kiss, but kill it soon after he said it was a bloody prank! She let out a low growl trying to vent her anger out. He eyes land on the book which caught her eye, a brilliant plan than came into her mind..

" Prank #52 – change of sex ; done it, prank #53 – remove mouth prank ; done it , prank #54 – make one smelly for week ; too common. Prank #55 – Loss of hair ; He is already bald, Prank #56 – Change him into a dog ; I'm a CAT person.. I can't live with a DOG, Prank #57 – change him into a retarded for 3 days ; scoffs he is a retarded.. , Prank #58 – reveals the darkest secrets in ones heart ; Prefect" she mumbled as she scan through the thick pages without noticing that a sly smirk which is soo familiar to Draco malfoy's crept into her face..

She gathered her small bag of galleons and untie the bag, she pour out all the shiny glistering galleons and they hit the table with a clunk, there are only 5 galleons left. She checked the list again and grabbed the coat nearby, rushing out – still smirking..

Hermione entered the shop filled with potion ingredients as she glance around trying to find the ingredients that she needed. The Jars are clear but she can barely see it because the shop is darkly lit , the only thing that was lit was a few candles which was placed in every shelves. Hermione approached the counter with wavy blond curly hair down to her wrist who smiled at her giving her a warm welcome

"May I know where you keep the unicorn's tails ?" Hermione asked not bothering to find

"go straight turn right, and go to the end" was the reply

Hermione thanked her before setting off, she walked down countless of shelves which are full with containers. When she finally found them; her legs are killing her, she grab the jar of unicorn tail and took a can at the price which is stated in front of it , her smirk went more wide as she grab the rest of the ingredients to the counter

"it will be 4.9 galleons please" the lady said after measuring out exactly how much of the ingredients she needed

Unwillingly ( who won't?) she grabbed the purse out and paid for it

**-**

"Boom!"

a short 'Boom!' sound across the corridor of the hallway, green smoke filled her nostrils and she smirked; the prefect potion is done! Her smirk turn into a sly grin as she pour the potion into a small bottle she found in ginny's room , she slit the bottle into her small pocket and than she clean up the place --- the one is going to know about this small little thing that she just did .

the doll creaked closed as she pour the potion into the cup of coco when countless , big plans went into her mind, now she have to wait for the prefect confession just to strike. Quickly she hide into a corner when she heard loud blooming footstep storming down the stairs grumbling about food--- it was fred.. who else? They are the ones only at home..! Much to the little girl 's delight, fred noticed the coco and with a glob, he drank it all and his face went blank; at the moment, Hermione thought she killed him

* * *

**REVIEW RESPOND!**

musicalbballgal- hmm thanks? Happy err. Belated new year to u too ( ok that sounds weird..) thanks for the review!  
Loca4Anime – thanks hm she didn't say yes did she? Lol thanks for the " your story kick ass" thing! thanks for the review!  
Queen of Duct Tape – agh I hate new year resolutions cuz I never keep them lol thanks for the review!  
PassegeWanderer02 – thanks for the review!  
moony03500 – ! I think that chapter is cute too lol thanks for the review!  
The Gryffindor Drummer – hmm I think u going to wait for the next chapter.. (dodges anything that u guys threw at me) thanks for the review!  
brillantblonde9 – thanks! You sounded like u going to die.. x thanks for the review!  
Wicked-59 – I know it was a short one but u can't blame me.. cuz the thing that happen in this chapter simply MUST be in the next chapter… thanks for the review!  
THEDEMENTEDSOCK – AGHH! DON'T KILL ME! Cause you sounded like you want to kill me.. haha thanks for the review!

**HELP!  
do u think that fred should be studying during school reopens or…?  
vote please I won't update till I get at LEAST 4 vote cuz I need to plan! **

Monday,  
January 16, 2006  
4:52:02 PM

8 DAYS TILL BSB CONCERT! YEAH! 


	14. Oh My God!

Disclaimer: LYKE ONGERZ! I 0WN HARRI POTT3R (note the heavy sarcasm)

Author notes: like. Omg. It has been ages since I updated this story, I know but I have a feeling on updating this. I guess you will see more updates from this story soon. But this chapter **is not been beta(ed)** so sorry if I made any grammar or whatever mistake it is cause I'm still **currently trying to find one freaking beta reader**. So ya. If your interested please message me through fanfiction or email. Oh ya this chapter Is short cause I did not know what to type at the end.

"Help me. Figure out why I'm stuck  
it the middle tried to understand  
why I can't? why I'm stuck in the  
middle. Got my eyes cross"  
Help me- Nick Carter (AAHH! MY IDOL ! XD)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Oh My God**

_Written on Friday, April 21st 2006_

His face went blank as in blank-blank, emotion drained from his face and Hermione looked at him with fear in her honey brown eyes. It was the first attempt on making that potion but Hermione is that she didn't miss out any steps, besides she never fails to make a potion before. She poked him in his muscular arms that were built up thanks to quidditch, hoping that he would react. Shockingly enough, he did not react. Not even a blink from him.

"urm.. Fred?" she squeaked out meekly.

"Yes mdm" was the robotic reply from him.

Hermione smirked to herself broadly; _oh boy this is going to be fun. _She knew that the potion have taken effects but time is running out, the potion is going to last for only 30 minutes, but numerous questions flashed across her mind, she did not know which to ask first. When she finally setter down with the question of "why do you play such a prank on me just now?" but alas, bad luck strikes, maybe it's karma-for ripping Fred's hair off or something. But the potion had wear off.

Fred blinked ferociously; obviously regaining his senses. Hermione slapped herself mentally. Oh great now she have just wasted half an hour thinking what to ask Fred and for not, she would not even have to ask any cause the potion had wore off. _Joy _she thought sarcastically

"Hermione?" he said groggily

"what?" she snapped. Who won't snap when they miss out a prefect chance to fish out secrets from the guy who once played a prank on you and hurt you deeply? I know I would snap.

"look, I didn't mean to play a prank at you when I said would you go steady with me but you looked like you gonna faint any moment over there that I was afraid that you would say no and you know, fred Weasley did not like a "no" for an answer so I quickly said that it was a prank than you know." Muttered Fred softly, not daring to look into hermione's eyes.

Hermione felt a big smile crawling up onto her face; A real big smile. She looked up at Fred who is messing up his growing-in-progress red hair, looking down on the floor as if he is some little kid who was caught stealing the cookies from the jar. _How cute _she thought, maybe.. Maybe she could give it a try…

"So.. Are you going to ask again?" Hermione asked, obviously trying to hint him.

Fred looked up into her, what did she said? She wanted me to ask that awkward question? He had this "what-the-fuck?" face on and his ears got hot- as always.

"Come on ask it again" she smirked " and the answer would be a satisfying one"

"urm… would.. You erh.. Can you be my girlfriend?" he asked awkwardly.

Even though Fred handled it awkwardly and it sounded like Hermione forced Fred to ask that question, she looked into his eyes and she immediately saw hope. She smiled, just by having the thoughts of being together with Fred Weasley. She nodded slightly and Fred's eyes widened in surprise.

And what do you think that lucky boy fred Weasley is no thinking of? I could ready tell you by reading his face. And it is….. _ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmyfuckinggod._

And that is how fred Weasley and Hermione granger got together..

_-Dramatic pause-_

_Totally kidding. You won't think that I would end here won't you?_

Fred pulled Hermione into a big embrace, Hermione have to admit it, she like it. She loves it when Fred pulled her into a big hug and nuzzled his nose into her hair. After minutes of hugging, they broke away from each other and Fred had a big grin plastered on his face.

"soooo…" fred wondered "who's up for dinner?"

"fred.. I think I heard your stomach growl" Hermione said amused.

"Your damn right about it, your threw my steak away!"

* * *

Finished typing at :  
9.58PM

_Me: so what do you think Beatrice?_

**Beatrice: I personally think it's okay but it's short****  
**  
_Me: ya I know.__  
_  
**Beatrice: maybe you could get other people's options****  
**  
_Me: ya if they want to type a review for me!_


	15. well, Do you?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything..  
Author notes: Okay, I promise to update regularly.. and this chapter is still not beta _Sigh

* * *

_

**Chapter 15- Well, Do you?**

"Hermione.. hurry.." fred whinned , jumping up and down "I'm hungry.."

The female chef slammed the saucer on the table and waved it around dramatically, the shiny saucer pan glistered in the light as that poor guy looked at him timidly

"you remember this saucer pan?" she questioned him still waving it around " I could easily bring back the memories when you change me into malfoy back again…"

Fred whimpered, sure fred remembered the day that he changed Hermione granger into malfoy let alone the hitting he got from the saucer pan.. he shook his head like a kid when a teacher is going to confiscate his game boy.

"If you want your dinner fast, you better give me a helping hand" Hermione snapped, putting the saucer pan back to the stove; this time heating it.

Looking at the saucer pan being heated was a terrible sight. Why? Easy, because if Fred refuse to help, Hermione might take the HEATED saucer pan and… Well, you get the idea. She turned around to chop up the carrots and Fred stood there staring at the knife that she is holding, again, it was another horrible sight as if fred refuses to help, Hermione might take the knife and….

"Hermione do you want to dine out?" Fred asked meekly, hoping she don't mind after she prepared so many ingredients

She turned around like an evil chef with a chopper at her right hand; finally the image of the evil chef slowly disappears when she cracked a smile, plastering it on her face. She put the knife down on the table and put away her apron, pulling Fred into the living before he pulled her into her embrace.

"be right back, I'm going to wash up for a minute" she whispered and pulled out of Fred's embrace

Fred looked at the retreating back of Hermione and can't help but to think; what a lucky bastard am I to have her. . Hermione appeared down the stairs after a few minutes later looking all cleaned up and fresh wearing a blue dress down the her ankles, they both grinned at each other and head towards the door, when they are about to step out the door. A particular smell caught Fred's attention

"what's the smell?" he stopped at the door way with Hermione at her side and sniffed the air " smells like…. Burned food.. hey Hermione did you switch of the gas?"

Hermione stood numb at the spot… _saucer pan.. carrot…**oh shit **_conclusion; fire is starting soon at the kitchen. She burst into the kitchen just in time for the water sprinkles to start. Water droplets soak into her shirt and drop on her skin. Fred came in bursting into the kitchen soon after she screamed, they both looked at each other drenched, and started laughing.

"So much for the clean up huh?" Fred chocked out between laughers

"let's just say that I didn't clean up at all" Hermione smirked but it slowly turned into a smile

they both slowly approach each other, getting closer and closer by a second. Nothing sexual , they both found themselves looking at each other in their eyes and their mouth slowly closed to seal a kiss.

It was like a scene of "a Cinderella story" , I don't know how many "a Cinderella story" you seen but the one I am referring to was the one that was acted by "Hilary duff" and "Chad micheal Murray". The couple broke off the kiss and fred draw out his wand, pointing it at the water sprinkles making them stop, than he muttered another spell that dries both of them up.

Looking both fresh and new, the couple both walk out towards the door finally getting their dinner. As they walked on to the endless road of Hogsmeade that was filled with people, the sun slowly set down to the lovely purple. Hermione looked at Fred with Happiness filling her, it was the most enjoyable feel she had so far, she never get this feeling before even during with victor krum. The couple finally found a Mexican Restaurant, Hermione sat down as fred pulled out the chair for her.

_Complete Gentleman _She thought , smiling to herself.

"well well well, what do _we_ have here.." the old rough voice interrupted her thoughts

Hermione and fred turned to the direction of the voice and there stood Sam, the owner of the restaurant wearing a apron on his big belly with a smile plastered on his face. He had the figure that is chubby and strongly reminds Hermione of Neville Longbottom.

"yes Sam, it's me fred" Fred smiled.

"Yes, I know. It's been a long time since you visited this restaurant eh ? What do you like to have today? The usual?" he spoke with heavy Mexican accent

"Yes Sam, the usual." Fred assured

The chubby guy took out his notepad with a pencil attached to it and started scribbling away as he walked on.

"You come here often don't you?" Hermione said amused

"Yup"

"With other girls too?"

* * *

**Review Respond:**

Hanvu- Yup it was a short .. chapter.. but I think this is longer. Was it? Thanks for the review!'  
Nehimasgift- ya I would like to have a beta please. Email me at crystalicbeatricez(the symbol here)Hotmail(dot)com Thanks for the review!  
**  
Notjusaprettyface- WHATEVER!you could flame me for all you want. but you are the one who doesn't have a life. so BACK OFF!**

Moony07- ohhh yaa I'm alive! XDThanks for the review!  
Portuguese Chicka- actually I want to have them kissing and ron caught them doing it but.. I think that the couple deserves to have some time together before it happens ;)Thanks for the review!  
Jackie- yo! .. I think I replied the review through your fanfic right?Thanks for the review!


	16. Karma

Disclaimer: yo yo if I say I own, do you believe me? Yo yo I don't ya'll! (that sounds crappy xD)

Author notes: hey man, sorry for not updating soo long, been busy these days, I just got a performance with my electrical guitar today so I've been practicing like 3 weeks ago.. so yeah been busy. And I have exams next week. So you guys have to wait okay? OH and i have changed the way i write, this is in hermione POV. from now on. unless i change it i will write. at the side if i change to other charactor's POV. yea so ENJOY!

oh it's not betaed yet too

* * *

**Chapter 16- Karma**

Ahh I knew it, Fred must have bought a lot of girls to this restaurant before. Damn it Hermione what do you expect? He is cheerful, cute.. and extremely funny. From his red hair to his cute button nose.. Okay Hermione. Focus. Don't go out of topic. On the other thought, it's better to think about the positive sides of him than to think of the negative side right? I mean is he really that popular? Oh no, what if he is like some kind of jerk that plays and dump? Oh no. Hermione, you're here to have a dinner with Fred, not to try to dig out Fred's negativity!

"Around like 5 to 6." he drawled, reaching for the cup of water on the table

Okay, that number isn't that bad right? See Hermione, Fred is not that kind of jerk who plays and dumps. I'm sure that if I ask malfoy that annoying ferret loathsome slimy ass, he would answer around like 10 to 13—or maybe even 20!

"No wait" he paused after having a cup of water and look up the ceiling as if to think, he frowned " around to 10 to 13..if I'm not wrong"

oh man,I shouldn't have asked. I just found out something that I don't want to know. The waiter approached us soon later with a sliver food tray on his left hands, he held a extremely straight posture and had his blond hair spiked, laying down the tray on the table, he turned to me and gave me a smirk that strongly reminds me of malfoy. And to my surprise he gave me a wink.

_Bloody hell_, did he just give me a bloody wink?

I looked at him outrageously with my mouth opened, how dare he, how dare to flirt in front of _my boyfriend_! Ooh I love the sound of that. "My boyfriend". I glanced at Fred and Fred gave me a frown obviously he too didn't like the way that the waiter winked at me, well, at least that proved that Fred still cares who flirts with me. The bloody waiter walked off with a pleased grin on his face. Damn how I wish to throw a chair at him.

"That annoying waiter" Fred mumbled softly to himself.

"trust me, I don't want him winking at me either, he will get his karma soon" I replied and smiled weakly

Reaching for some cheese-covered nachos, I piled them into my plate before piling some onto Fred's plate. Fred gave me a assuring smile and started to eat the nachos.

"Your burritos sir" the waiter returned a few second later with another food tray on his hand.

I grinned in delight despising the fact that the waiter gave me another wink soon later when he settles the tray on table – I always loved burritos. He took of the cover and I felt something rising up into my mouth and out of my mouth, I felt like puking; and I did—on to the waiter. You can't blame me, he is standing right beside me, I can't possibly puke on the wonderful nachos can't I? So I puked at the side where he was standing.

"What is the matter with you man!" he yelled in disgust and ran off to the nearest toilet.

I looked into the tray and I saw mussels in the burritos; I soon found a smirk creeping up onto my face. I'm allergic to mussels. That waiter deserves to have my puke on his shirt, for flirting on me. Grabbing a few tissues on the table and wiping my mouth, Fred looked at me and started laughing.

"That was… was.. Awesome.." He chocked out between laughter

"Yeah, god made me for his karma, he deserves my puke" I smirked out "I'm just going to go to the toilet to wash up"

"Yeah.. Okay. I'm just going to find the cleaner or something.."

I smiled at him and walked towards the toilet with the waiter's glare still on me, he have changed his uniform but as I walked pass him, the smell of puke flooded through the air. Laughter bust through me before I could reach the door, I can't stand it, it is so funny!

**-**

"Thanks for the dinner fred" I smiled as we both walked through the door of the Mexican restaurant, waving goodbye to Sam

"No problem," Fred laughed, "it was awesome, especially the part where you puke on that waiter!"

We laughed our way back to the burrow exchanging jokes and funny incident we both encountered, the road seems to end so far and I hope badly that it would never end, it was the sweetest thing I have ever encountered. We both stop at the door way and Fred pulled me to him, our eyes locked with each other; I stared into his blue eyes and was lost immediately. I leaned into him closer.. And closer.. Our nose touched and my mouth slowly approached his.

The door swing opened with a gasping Ron at the door way

_"What the hell are you two doing?"_

Fred pulled me away and looked at the floor, and the opportunity of kissing Fred flew away and vanished. i sighed out loud

Oh thanks a lot Ron!

* * *

I finally updated! Yea! Review respond for now!

**Sapphie-xix :** thanks a lot! Yea I was reading through some Draco-hermione than I came across this scene of Fred giving her a shoulder to cry on and I think they are so sweet together! that's how I came across this ship! Yeah! Thanks a lot for your review!  
**Hglvr42593**: thanks for the review!  
**Hanvu:** I hope that this is longer.. but honestly I don't think so.. yeah.. and finally updated! Yea! Be happy for me.. or else! Lol.. thanks a lot for the review!  
**jackie**: hellloooo- been ages since I talked to you in msn! Yea I didn't ask for the review they just come.. I think.. yea! Update your story man!


End file.
